Criminal
by Muse Princess
Summary: Mamá estoy enamorada de un criminal...no espero que me entiendas pero este amor no es racional, es físico y espiritual...No llores por favor, estaré bien. No tengo mas razones que darte pero no puedo negar que lo amo. Ellie-chan muchas gracias por tu ayuda!


Holaaaa ¿como están?

Espero se encuentren bien (: bueno aquí tengo una nueva idea que he escrito para no olvidarla y tal vez la continué pero después de terminar mi otro fic. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han ayudado ha mejorar mi escritura en especial a** Ellie-chan** **¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! **no me canso de decir que eres un sol. Bueno y si hay algún lector de mi long-fic quiero aprovechar para decirles que pronto subiré el cap y espero que les guste se cuidan mucho los quiero!

Titulo:**Criminal**  
Autor: Muse Princess  
Rating: Rated: T  
Genero: Romance  
Publicado: 07-05-13

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra de Okubo-sama**

* * *

**Criminal**

Escuchaba con poca claridad los murmullos de la gente a mí alrededor, el salón elegantemente decorado con luces blancas, pero un poco opacas, le daban un toque mágico totalmente diferente a lo que en realidad es. No puedo entender como a las personas les puede gustar esta clase de fiestas. Debería estar acostumbrada lo sé pero aunque mis padres hagan esto semanalmente, a mis 19 años de edad, nunca he podido sentirme cómoda en este entorno.

- ¿Podrías sonreír al menos hoy?

Sólo cuando escuché esa rasposa y molesta voz, fui capaz de dejar de pensar. Lentamente di media vuelta y miré a la persona responsable de aquel sonido.

- Me avergüenza que luzcas como una desadaptada.

No es la primera vez que me dice algo así. Mi prometido, _Death The Kid_, era un chico de clase alta. Hijo único de un importante empresario el cual pensaba que tenía derechos sobre todos los seres vivientes. Incluyendo a mis padres, desgraciadamente. Kid era muy serio, rudo y perfeccionista por lo cual no era una sorpresa para mí que una que otra vez dijera cosas sobre mi actitud. Para él todo lo que importaba es la imagen.

- ¡Ey! te he dicho que me mires a la cara cuando te hablo.

No pude detenerlo cuando tomó mi cara bruscamente con su mano derecha y la estrujó mientras se acercaba a mí. Me retorcí un poco ante su agarre y me zafé de él. Caminé a paso lento mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas en mis ojos salieran y tocasen mis mejillas.

- Siento lo ocurrido caballeros ¿en qué estábamos?

Escuché como se disculpaba educadamente con sus dos interlocutores, idiotas. No entiendo como mi papá pudo entregarme a un hombre de tan malos modales con las mujeres. Claro está que lo hizo por nada más que dinero. Solo eso hizo falta para que me regalara como un objeto.

* * *

Mire mi reflejo con tristeza, no he querido pensar mucho sobre que pasara conmigo cuando el día de mi boda llegue. Vi en el reflejo como una lagrima corría por mi cara pero la seque rápidamente porque no puedo dejar que mi maquillaje se arruine, eso solo causara deshonra y vergüenza para mis padres y Kid.

- _¡Eres un desastre!_

Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente para dejar de recordar esos momentos. Retoqué mi maquillaje para eliminar toda evidencia de mi pequeño llanto y lave mis manos. Respire hondo al llegar al pasillo y fijé mi vista en las luces de nuevo. Realmente me gustaba como se veía, parecían estrellas.

- El jueves me parece bien ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

Kid estaba sosteniendo las manos de una chica de cabello rosa. Mi ceño se frunció de inmediato y mi furia fue creciendo a medida que me acercaba a la pareja. Me coloque frente a ellos pero parecía que estaban muy ocupados en su mundo como para notar mi presencia.

- Veo que hoy no trabajaras en el club de strippers pequeña zorra.

Mis palabras quebraron la burbuja en la cual se encontraban. Observe con rabia la cara de la chica la cual parecía estar muy incomoda y apenada por la situación. No me importa Kid nunca lo he querido y nunca lo haré pero no le permitiré jamás que me falte el respeto de esta manera tan cínica.

- Crona yo lo lamento mucho.

Ahora se comporta como todo un caballero, después de haber hecho una de las peores demostraciones de inmoralidad. Crona, sabia que la había visto antes. Ella solía ir junto a mí en el instituto, estábamos en la misma clase. Siempre pensé que era tranquila y correcta, en ningún momento pasó por mi mente que seria capaz de enredarse con alguien que está comprometido.

- ¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo?!

Sentí como tomaba mi brazo con fuerza y me arrastraba a la salida de en frente. Peleé contra él para que me soltara pero obviamente fallé ya que Kid era mucho más fuerte que yo. Casi caigo por las escaleras por culpa de un último jalón que dio mi prometido antes de soltar mi brazo y empezar a gritarme.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?!

- ¡Deja de gritarme!

- ¡Esto afectara mi reputación! -su cara se acerco a la mía mientras tomaba mis brazos con sus manos- ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES!?

- ¡SUELTAME IMBECIL! -su actitud me estaba asustando.

- ¿¡CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!?

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para mí. Su mano izquierda se elevó en el aire y golpeo fuertemente mi mejilla. Solté un chillido debido al dolor que me había provocado, lleve mis manos al área afectada y me llene de terror al ver como se acercaba de nuevo a mí. Cerré los ojos esperando el próximo golpe pero nunca llego.

- ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES TU QUE ERES!?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de mi ex guardaespaldas. Se encontraba parado frente a mí por lo cual sólo pude distinguir su chaqueta de cuero y su extraño cabello blanco. Kid ya se encontraba en el suelo quejándose por el dolor provocado por Soul. Me acerque lentamente él para poder ver a mi prometido tendido en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Su voz llego como una gentil caricia a mis oídos. Ahora se encontraba de frente a mí y me miraba con preocupación mientras sostenía mi cara entre sus manos. Hace un tiempo que no lo veía ya que por alguna extraña razón se fue sin decir nada y mis padres no hicieron nada para contactarlo de nuevo.

- S-Si estoy bien.

- Que alivio -acercó lentamente su cara a la mía y junto nuestras frentes mientras cerraba los ojos- vienes conmigo.

Su voz era segura y decidida. Observe sus profundos ojos rojos y sentí su respiración calmarse un poco. Él se alejó y caminó hasta su motocicleta. No necesitaba una respuesta era claro que iría con el.

- Espera.

El volteo a verme con cara de sorpresa, tal vez pensando que no iría con el. Le dedique una sonrisa para calmarlo para luego acercarme a Kid que seguía en el piso y pateé su entrepierna. Oí como se quejaba aún más y hasta pude distinguir lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

- Ahora estoy mejor -corrí junto a Soul y escuché como reía.

- Lo haces todo como una princesa -me ofreció un casco mientras me observaba con una sonrisa.

- Es algo que se me da natural -respondí tomando el casco y tomando lugar detrás de él sobre la moto.

Arrancamos a toda velocidad pero antes de estar alejados de mi mansión pude escuchar con claridad la voz de mi prometido que gritaba mi nombre. Sonreí mientras apretaba más mi agarre alrededor de la cintura de mi guardaespaldas. _Esta vez me asegurare de nunca dejarte ir_.

* * *

El viento jugaba con mi cabello, ahora suelto, enredándolo y halándolo. No me importa porque ahora estoy muy feliz, al fin escapé de la pesadilla de mis padres y mi prometido. No seria obligada a casarme, ni a tener que actuar de manera "apropiada" soy libre y tengo toda una vida para vivir junto a la persona que amo.

Observé como nos alejábamos cada vez más del centro de la ciudad y entrabamos en una de las zonas mas alejadas de este. El cambio de velocidad fue inmediato y casi dejo mi cara clavada a la espalda de Soul por el golpe. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando mi guardaespaldas apagó la moto y se quito el casco.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? -pude notar como se tensaba ante mis palabras.

- Yo no me fui -volteó mirándome con algo de enojo- tu me despediste.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tus padres me dijeron que ya no necesitabas de mi ya que tu prometido se encargaría de cuidarte y que tu misma decidiste "dejarme ir"

Sus palabras salían con enojo de su boca y eran dirigidas hacia mí. Intente no llorar pero era casi imposible. Mis padres me habían dicho que él había renunciado porque no necesitaba el trabajo. Fui una tonta al creer eso pero estaba tan triste que no pude ver la realidad.

- Soul yo nunca dejare de necesitarte no importa si me caso o no -me acerqué lentamente hasta tomar su cara entre mis manos.

- Entonces ¿por qué? -ahora sonaba dolido, dejando de lado todo su enojo- ¿por qué no me buscaste?

- Me sentí traicionada por ti además mis padres me dijeron que tu no querías saber nada de nosotros.

- Y les creíste -no era una pregunta.

- Lo lamento ¿está bien? -mi voz ya se había quebrado a este punto- no supe que hacer y creo que mi imaginación hizo todo peor.

No respondió lo cual me preocupo mucho pero todo cambio cuando sentí sus brazos tomando mi cintura. Me deje llevar y lo tomé por el cuello respondiendo a su abrazo, no pude sentir cuando mis lágrimas empezaron a caer hasta que estas ya eran imparables pero todo estaba bien y por una vez me en mi vida me alegre de no ser la única con sentimientos incontrolables.

* * *

Entramos a una casa que se encontraba sola en una ruta solitaria casi llegando a la autopista. Era pequeña-realmente- pequeña. Desde la puerta de entrada podía ver una cama en el centro de la habitación, frente a esta se situaba un escritorio con un ordenador y papeles tirados alrededor, por ultimo junto a la única ventana de la habitación esta un mueble con gavetas.

Sonreí y seguí con la mirada y vi como Soul habría una de las puertas a cada lado de la cama. Supongo que uno es el baño y otro la cocina ¿tal vez? No le di importancia y me acerque al mueble junto a la ventana quitando mis tacones y joyas. Busque una gaveta vacía para guardarlas pero cuando abrí la primera, encontré algo que me asusto demasiado.

La tomé con mi mano derecha y la observe detenidamente. Oí como una puerta se cerraba y asustada trate de poner el arma de nuevo donde la encontré pero una mano la tomó. Lentamente me di la vuelta y vi la inexpresiva cara de Soul. Hice algo malo lo sé, me metí entre sus cosas sin preguntar. Observé como levantaba la mano que le quedaba libre y me asuste al pensar que me pegaría.

- No te haré daño, nunca lo haría

Quise golpearme yo misma al pensar que él podría hacer algo como eso al igual que Kid. Me relaje un poco y cerré mis ojos al sentir como Soul colocaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. Abrí los ojos y vi una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitarlo y agarré con fuerza el cabello detrás de su cabeza y lo acerco hacia mi para besarlo.

Había esperado tanto para hacerlo que no me quise separar y al parecer él tampoco ya que me toma por la cintura tan fuerte que ya no puedo tocar el piso bajo mis pies. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura para que el tenga mejor control sobre mí. Siento como me lleva hacia la cama y luego caemos aún unidos por nuestras bocas.

- Vamos a tener que buscarte un poco de ropa -fue lo que dijo al separarnos

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues no puedes andar por allí con ese vestido tan corto y porque sólo tienes ese vestido endemoniadamente corto.

- Pues puedo andar por allí sin el vestido -reí al ver su expresión.

- Sólo tienes permitido hacer eso si estás conmigo -no hace falta decir nada mas para que vuelva a besarme.

* * *

Caminábamos tomados de la mano cuando oí la voz de mi madre. Me pare en seco y volteé para buscarla pero lo único que encontré fue un televisor con la imagen de mamá sosteniendo una fotografía mía entre sus manos. Lloraba a mares junto a mi padre quien sólo la abrazaba en silencio.

- Por favor si alguien tiene alguna información sobre mi hija, Maka Albarn, les agradecería mucho que la compartieran.

Al parecer Kid no dijo nada acerca Soul, lo cual es algo extraño pero no puedo evitar sentir alivio. Mi corazón se achico al ver esa imagen. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con mis padres desde la fiesta. Sentí como Soul apretó mi mano en forma de consuelo, yo sólo atiné a hundir mi cabeza en su pecho y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio.

- Puedes escribirles o llamarles para decirles que estas bien.

Levante mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos escarlata de Soul. Asentí con la cabeza y retomamos nuestro camino. Esta misma noche la llamare para decirle que estoy sana y salva y más importante aun. Feliz, le diré que soy feliz.

* * *

- Kami Albarn al habla

- _Hola mamá_

- Maka ¿eres tu Maka?

- _Si mamá ¿Cómo estas?_

- Maka que alivio escuchar tu voz ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás herida?

- _No mama estoy bien, de hecho…_

- ¿Si?

- Estoy muy bien mamá, estoy feliz.

- Yo tambien mi Maka, ya estaremos juntas de nuevo.

- _Pues veras…_

- …

- _No volveré a casa_

- ¿De que hablas?

- _Mamá al fin soy feliz, estoy junto a la persona que amo y tengo mi libertad._

- No comprendo

- _Mamá estoy con Soul y vivimos juntos, estamos planeando en casarnos y_

- Olvidalo

- _¿Qué?_

- ¡Que lo olvides, no quiero que estés con ese asesino!

- _¡Él no es ningún asesino, no digas cosas que no sabes!_

- ¡La que no sabe nada eres tu, no tienes idea de con que clase de rata te estas involucrando!

- _Cállate_

- ¡MAKA ALBARN NO SEGUIRAS AL LADO DE ESE …

La conexión de teléfono se corto antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar con mi hija. Seque las lagrimas que estaban por toda mi cara y tomé aire antes de llamar a mi marido. Esperé unos segundos y escuche la voz de Spirit al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kami?

- Sé donde está.

* * *

Mamá tenía razón. Soul es un asesino, un mentiroso, un idiota con una pistola. Un imbécil y un criminal. Al término de mi llamada a mamá estaba muy molesta pero tenía un poco de curiosidad. Aproveche mientras Soul tomaba una ducha y busque entre sus cosas, sin ningún éxito, para luego usar su ordenador y encontrarme con la dulce sorpresa de que él había sido uno de los lideres de los asesinos del clan de la estrella.

No pude seguir buscando ya que sentí como la ducha se apagaba así que salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa. Ahora me encuentro sentada en medio de un parque cercano tratando de entender como puedo ser tan idiota de caer en manos tan traicioneras.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? -se encontraba parado frente a mí con una mirada preocupada.

- No quería estar allí -volteé mi cara, no quería verlo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? -quiso tomar mi mano pero yo me aleje rapidamente.

- ¡No me toque asesino!

Tan pronto como dije esas palabras quise retirarlas. Su mirada se oscureció y su ceño se frunció. Su expresión era de enojo pero lo conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba dolido. Por un lado no me importo ya que el me mintió al esconderme su pasado cuando yo le había dejado conocerme de adentro hacia afuera.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? -ahora su cabeza se encontraba mirando al suelo.

- Eso no importa ¡me mentiste! -alce un poco la voz.

- ¡No te mentí! -él me imito mirándome a los ojos.

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡SOLO TE PROTEGÍA!

- … -no sé que decir.

- Escúchame por favor -tomó aire y siguió- yo sí forme parte de ellos por un largo tiempo pero tan pronto como cumplí los 18 me aleje de eso no quería mas esa vida.

- ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para mis padres? -no había ninguna manera en la cual mis padres estuvieran relacionados con asesinos ¿o si?

- Spirit creyó que seria buena idea tener un guardaespaldas con reputación, así pensarían mejor antes de meterse contigo.

- Aún no se porque lo mantuviste en secreto -mi voz se suavizo por sí sola.

- No quería que te espantaras, no quería causarte temor -su mano subió a mi mejilla- eres lo mas importante que tengo y no quiero perderte.

- No lo harás -tomé su mano entre las mías y cerré los ojos- siempre estaré a tu lado Soul.

* * *

No se como empezar. Nunca he hecho esto, no tengo la mas mínima idea de como debo empezar. Tal vez debería solo decirlo y ya, sin rodeos. O mejor seria decir que los extraño y que los amo. Esto es muy complicado pero haré lo que pueda, al final es sólo una carta para evitarles mas problemas.

_...Se que él no es bueno en ningún aspecto y se que piensas que es solo un idiota y asesino. Sé que dijiste que debía permanecer alejada y que no debía estar con él y que su nombre solo significa problemas. __Mentiría si dijera que creo que esto esta bien, pero__ mamá esto enamorada de un criminal, como le llamas. No espero que me entiendas pero este amor no es racional, es físico y espiritual, sé que soy egoísta al pedirte que no llores pero estaré bien. No tengo mas razones que darte pero no puedo negar que lo amo..._

* * *

Después de haber peleado en el desayuno, Soul fue a tomar una ducha; esa es su manera de desesterarse. No entiendo porque hace tanto alboroto era solo un chocolate, no tiene porque ser tan dramático. Si tuviera dinero le compraría uno para que no fuera tan bebe. Él es un idiota.

Me cansé Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, no pensé en nada mas que decirle que lo sentía mucho.

- Soul lo sien...

Mis palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta ante la vista que tenia del cuerpo desnudo de Soul. Su musculosa espalda empapada, sus piernas sus brazos y su trasero. Me sonrojé de inmediato ¿por qué demonios la ducha tiene que ser de vidrio? Maldición. Al parecer Soul no me había notado así que podría salir sin que se diera cuenta pero antes me llevare otro vistazo de recuerdo.

Me enfoque en sus brazos los cuales tenían unas cuantas cicatrices y tatuajes. Pasé del brazo derecho al izquierdo. Su brazo cayó mientras él dejaba que el agua cayera directo en su cara. Estaba a punto de salir cuando su muñeca izquierda llamó mi atención, era un tatuaje simple, eran solo letras que me costaron reconocer pero después descifré sin problemas.

- No sabia que eras este tipo de pervertida - oh maldición me descubrió.

- Y-Yo s-solo que-ria decir que lo sentía.

Mi voz no parece querer funcionar pero como quería que mi cuerpo funcionara cuando tenia a el chico mas sexy del mundo frente a mi desnudo y mojado. Me asuste al sentir como tomaba mi muñeca y me arrastraba con él a la ducha. Sentí el agua tibia golpear mi cuerpo a la par que los brazos de Soul me rodeaban la cintura.

- Nunca había notado ese tatuaje -no puedo mirarlo a los ojos mientras le digo esto.

- Es relativamente nuevo -no me sorprende que sepa exactamente a cual de todos sus tatuajes me refiero.

- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

- Cuando salí de tu casa después de que me despidieran.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quería olvidarte.

Tomé su muñeca izquierda para ver mejor el tatuaje, eran simples letras negras que decían Maka. Es hermoso y la razón por la cual lo hizo me enterneció demasiado. No sé como pude creer que él me había abandonado y que era un asesino, soy de lo peor.

- Veinte minutos después de que lo hice me di cuenta de que fue una estupidez -levanté mi vista sorprendida- no hay manera en la cual pueda olvidarte, no necesito un estúpido tatuaje.

En ese momento me derretí y no me importo nada más, el agua que caía por mi cuerpo pasó a segundo plano y me concentre en los labios del chico frente a mí. Él rápidamente me correspondió devorándome como si estuviera hambriento. Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Quiero uno -solté después de un rato.

- ¿Qué? -parecía muy sorprendido.

- Yo también quiero tu nombre en mi piel.

- No aguantaras un segundo -su risa me saco de mis casillas.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

* * *

Spirit me prometió que se ocuparía de traer a Maka a casa y también de deshacerse de Soul Eater. Espero que cumpla su promesa no soportaría nunca ver a mi única hija vivir junto a un criminal como lo es ese chico. Su vida corre peligro junto al asesino y aunque tenga que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos me encargare de separarlos. Escuché el repiqueteo de mi teléfono y lo tomé en seguida.

- Kami Albarn

- _Ya esta todo listo, Maka estará con nosotros mañana._

- Perfecto.

No me importo si Spirit había terminado o no, sólo colgué. No pude evitar formar una sonrisa, mi quería Maka estaría pronto conmigo.

* * *

Apreté de nuevo la mano de Soul mientras ahogaba un chillido. El me hablaba al oído diciendo que todo estaría bien, sé que si estoy con él nada malo pasara pero me dolía demasiado. Nunca había experimentado esta clase de dolor en mi vida.

- Ya casi esta listo -su voz me susurró y deje salir un suspiro de alivio.

- Has sido una muy buena chica Maka -un chico rubio y ojos azules habló con suavidad.

Apreté un poco más la mano de Soul cuando sentí el último toque de la aguja en mi muñeca. Suspire con alivio ya había terminado y había ganado la apuesta. Bueno casi, ya que no pude soportar rellenar las letras así que solo estaba marcado el contorno. Me levante de la silla sin soltar la mano de Soul y le sonreí con suficiencia.

- Si aguanté -le dije mientras salíamos del local.

- No te emociones, sólo fue el contorno.

- Eres un idiota Soul Eater espero que lo sepas -él paro repentinamente y se agacho para tomar mis rodillas en un abrazo alzándome.

- Soy tu idiota -respondió mientras aflojaba el agarre en mis rodillas y me hacia caer lentamente al suelo para besarme.

* * *

Escuche unas cuantas pisadas en el techo lo cual me desconcertó. Volteé al otro lado de la cama y vi como Soul dormía tranquilamente, me daba pena despertarlo. Me acerque a la ventana para tratar de ver algo. Mi vista se fijó en un auto frente a la casa, no lo había visto antes, me quede observando un poco, algo no andaba bien. Volteé al ver como Soul despertaba y caminaba hacia mí algo somnoliento abrazandome por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué estas despierta? -me preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

- Hay algo ahí -le dije secamente.

- ¿Dónde?

- Ahí -le dije señalando el auto. Él pareció contemplarlo por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente.

- ¡Maka al suelo ahora! -tomando mi cabeza entre sus brazos nos tumbo en el suelo antes de que el sonido de la ventana quebrándose se escuchara.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - me acerqué más a él con temor mientras el sonido de millones de balas se escuchaban rebotando en la habitación.

- ¡No lo se!

No quiero morir así y menos ahora que estoy con Soul. Subo mi vista para verlo él ya se encontraba viéndome con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que yo. Sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Si debo morir ahora estoy feliz de que sea junto a Soul.

- Te amo Maka

- Te amo Soul

* * *

- ¡SPIRIT ERES UN ANIMAL! -escuche como mi esposa gritaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Deja de gritar Kami, sólo hice lo que me pediste- no quiero empezar una pelea.

- ¡Nunca te pedí que empezaras una lluvia de tiros en contra de nuestra hija! ¡NUESTRA HIJA SPIRIT! -se acercó a mi mientras agitaba sus brazos.

- Ella ya no era mi hija, desde el momento en que nos hizo perder la relación con Shinigami-sama -esa niña arruino todos mis planes con su actitud inmadura.

- ¡Prometiste que la traerías a casa! -casi colapsa al suelo.

- Jamas dije que estaría viva -fijé mi vista en la ventana de la habitación.

- ¡Eres un idota te odio!

Kami empezó a golpearme en el pecho mientras lloraba. Me aparte de ella para no responder ante sus provocaciones. Ella nunca entendió que esa niña solo creció con el fin de mejorar nuestros negocios con la mafia. Necesitaba una buena razón para fusionar nuestros negocios con los de Shinigami. ¿Por qué me case con una mujer tan inútil? nunca entendía nada. Busque con insistencia mi teléfono, no me moleste en revisar el identificador.

- Spirit Albarn.

- Señor hemos allanado la casa del asesino Soul Eater y los blancos no están aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -mi voz es dura, no estoy para juegos.

- No hay cuerpos señor.

* * *

NOTE: Bien creo que es necesario que sepan que he escrito esta historia por dos razones: la primera fue porque se me ocurrió esta idea y no quiero que se me olvide, no se si pasa con ustedes pero a mi me pasa muy seguido que pienso en algo y después se me olvida y mas si pienso en otras cosas, como mi otro fic y la segunda es porque me inspire mucho y salio bastante rápido así que dije que lo subiría también quise escribir algo en forma de prueba ya que** Elli-chan** me ha ayudado a que mejore con muchos aspectos de mi escritura y espero que le haga justicia a su esfuerzo y amabilidad por ayudarme. **Si no he mejorado de verdad lo siento pero** es que estoy teniendo problemas porque he mezclado las reglas de los signos de puntuación del español y el ingles, algo estúpido pero creo que eso es lo que me esta pasando. como sea Ellie-chan gracias de nuevo por la ayuda.

Como siempre agradeceria que me dieran sus opiniones con un **REVIEW**

-Opiniones.

-Ideas.

-Criticas.

-Correcciones.

**PD:Este fic puede quedarse así o puedo continuarlo o incluso escribir lo que paso antes de esto ya que he desarrollado la historia en una linea de tiempo intermedia o algo así, es decir, que tengo una historia para el después y el antes de eso pero eso depende de lo que ustedes quieran al igual que En la intimidad he pensado en continuarlo pero después de que termine Stay alive.**

**Espero sus respuestas los amo gracias por su tiempo BYEE xoxo**

**REVIEW REVIEW ¿Si?**


End file.
